


Snow Ball

by Onedayatatime



Series: Joe MacMillan is a cool uncle [3]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concerts, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: Gordon makes Haley go to a school dance, so Joe suggests she invite that girl from the restaurant to make things more bearable. Fluff ensues.





	Snow Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Joe MacMillan, Haley Clark's biggest supporter, and the #1 shipper of Haley and Vanessa.  
> Yes it is a Stranger Things reference.

Gordon looked at the paper in front of him. He remembered how Haley didn’t want to hang out with her school friends, and thought this will be good for her. The office was almost empty, it was a Friday, only a couple people besides Gordon and Joe were there.  
“Sweetie, can you come here” He called from his office. Haley came running over excited, thinking it would be a conversation about Comet. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He asked holding the flyer for the “Snow Ball”  
“Cuz I’m not going.” She said with a slight smile, confused as to why her father was bringing this up.  
“Bug, I think you should go, it’ll be good for you to hang out with people your own age” He knew a fight was brewing, but he refused to back down. He didn’t understand why she hated school so much.  
“No! It's stupid! It's just a bunch of kids getting drunk” Her brows furrowed.  
“Honey, I’m putting my foot down. You need friends your own age, it'll be fun. You’re going!” Gordon crossed his arms attempting to seem strong.  
“UGH!” She shouted and stomped over to Joe’s office.  
“Well, good afternoon to you too!” He said laughing.  
“My dad is making me go to some stupid school dance! Can you believe that” she huffed.  
“Well, your father just wants you to have some school friends.”  
“I don’t know anybody there!” She huffed sitting down on his couch.  
“Well, you could invite that Vanessa girl.” He suggested innocently. He thought slyly of the girl from the restaurant. She was the only friend of Haley’s who wasn’t alive for Watergate. And it was obvious Haley had a huge crush on her. (and if you asked Joe, the feelings were reciprocated)  
“What? No! No way!” She shouted, bolting upright.  
“Why not?” He asked removing his glasses  
“She’s too cool for that! She hates that kind of music! She hates everyone at school!” Haley’s mind raced through every excuse she had.  
“Yes but, she seemed to like you.” Joe said trying to sound casual.  
“What? Don’t be cruel, she doesn’t like me like that! Why would you say that! I don’t have a crush on her!” She said defensively.  
“I never said anything about a crush.” He smirked.  
“Shut up,” She laughed pushing him a little. “Do you think she likes me? Like y’know.”  
“You’re so much like your father, sometimes” Joe thought, thinking back to that conversation in ‘86. His heart hurt a little remembering Ryan. Before he could get sad he told her, “Yes, I do.”  
He wanted to finish that thought with “Just ask what’s the worst that can happen” But he was not naive he remembered what happened with Lev, what happened when he was in school, so many of his friends in the Castro had gotten hurt.  
“Fine I’ll go. Let me email her.”  
___________________________  
HaleysComet: Hey  
Nessa78: Hey  
HaleysComet: My dad is making me go to that stupid Snow Ball thing. I don’t want to go, but I figured if I had a friend it might make things a little better.  
HaleysComet: NOT THAT YOU HAVE TO  
Nessa78: Like a date?  
HaleysComet: If you want it to be?  
Nessa78: I’m down. Under one condition.

Haley’s heart pounded, she was freaking out. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she thought this was another one of her dreams.

HaleysComet: What?  
Nessa78: I have an extra ticket to Bikini Kill’s show at 924 Gilman next week. I’ll go to the Snow Ball if you come with me.  
HaleysComet: OH MY GOD  
HaleysComet: ARE YOU SERIOUS  
HaleysComet: YES  
HaleysComet: OF COURSE  
Nessa78: Cool I’ll pick you up at 9  
______________________________  
“Hey, Mom?” Haley shouted running into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, sweetie?” She said surprised her daughter had such enthusiasm.  
“My friend has a ticket to Bikini Kill’s show next week, can I go?” She asked talking really fast, but restraining herself to avoid rambling.  
“What?!” Joanie asked running over to them. “That’s not fair! You don’t even have friends!”  
“Joanie!” Donna reprimanded.  
“I do, and she is taking me to see Bikini Kill!” Haley smirked.  
“Sure, Haley, just be back by 1.”  
“Mom! My curfew is 11!” Joanie shouted.  
“Yes, and you break it almost every night,” Donna said glaring at the blonde. “Haley be home by 1 and be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this.  
> My knowledge of the 90's is extremely limited so please pardon any historical inaccuracies.


End file.
